


Devil May Cry But I Cry Harder

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Last Friday Night [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ;;sweats, F/F, Frottage, Lots of sex talk, M/M, cute slight danero, dont look at me, i might kill a man bc its the fourth time ive had to type this bullshit, man almost loses his testicles, nervous and insecure lady, possessive trish, trish is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trish is possessive<br/>lady doesnt realize that<br/>but she will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Cry But I Cry Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally nothing about lesbian sex which is why I cut it off there so dont be mad at me bc would you rather have a shitty sex scene or a decent one  
> yeah i know which one youd choose  
> i own nothing and shit yadda yadda  
> song is flesh by simon curtis

Perhaps, if they had really thought it through, they may have escaped this certain situation.

“I’ve never seen a deer so pissed.”

“Shut up.”

“Or run through after you and Trish half naked into the pile of pizza boxes Dante stacks like Jenga.”

“Underwear.”

Nero’s mouth clicked shut, but not before he laughed and laid back in Dante’s chair, stretching his legs out on top of the old oak. Both he and Lady were sitting in the office, sipping their respective drinks (Vodka for Lady, Shirley Temple for Nero. Shut up. He’s manly enough.) And it was later in the evening whilst they sipped at their drinks. Dante and Trish were coming back after going on a job together. Despite both of the suspicions of the pair currently waiting at home, they somehow didn’t get any information out of either of their respective partners. They were just given little touches of reassurance, a hand through the hair for Nero and a kiss on Lady’s palm from Trish before the two disappeared, promising to be back by 8. It was now officially 8:30, and they were both slightly annoyed with the lack of promises kept from both partners.

                “If it was a job, we could have just gone.” Lady sighed, taking another shot. It was only her fourth one, so she was just slightly buzzed. Incredible. She and Trish had just started out in this slightly weird and whacky relationship with each other, and already she was nervous about how the things between them would go. Last week was Trish’s birthday, and they had one of the most amazing nights that she’s ever remembered/vaguely hazily forgot, though the angry animals in the tree they had preoccupied the morning after with only Trish’s panties on her head and her own strapless bra resting quietly on Trish’s face (she vaguely remembered that Trish wore those weird eye covers when she was sleeping. That was definitely a new one, though.) When did the city even get fucking trees? She shook her head and took another drink, slamming the glass down harder than necessary.

                Nero pulled back a little bit at the slight shock of the table rattling slightly. “Whoa, whoa. Hey. We just literally fixed this; Dante’s cheap as fuck and won’t get it repaired again.” He leaned towards her, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly in an attempt to understand what the sudden amount of violence she displayed had come from. “You alright? I wanna smack ‘em too, but the desk didn’t deserve your…” He made a gesture in the air, like trying to grasp what he meant out of it. “…rather impressive strength.”

                Lady sighed and slumped into a secondary chair Nero had pulled out for her previously. “It’s just nerves, Nero. Relationships have never quite been my strong suit, you understand. I’m more of the hack and slash kind of person.”

                Another arched snowy eyebrow reached her sight. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I may not fire as many bullets as you do into Dante’s brain, but I’ve killed him my fair amount of times.” Another sip of his drink. Classy.

                Lady huffed slightly and swirled the bottle of alcohol in her hand slowly, watching it churn and move and just swish in a carefree sort of way. “Meh. Whatever. I’m just gonna go for it.” At Nero’s look of ‘don’t you always?’ She grinned at him, which he returned.

                “Hey.”

                “We’re back!”

                Nero’s eyes slid over to the two entering, face going flat but for his eyes, which were radiating the look of ‘are you fucking kidding me’ to an incredible extent that Lady imagined for a fleeting moment that Nero would be a good actor, with how much he controls his face. “Long time no see.” He huffed, but it was obvious to everyone but himself how visibly he relaxed when he saw them enter the room. Ugh.

                It was disgusting how cute they were together.

                Trish stepped towards Lady, ivory hair as light and angelic as always. Lady’s eyes lowered slightly and looked away, but before she could say anything, her hand was held up and soft lips pressed against her palm. Shit. Trish looked up at Lady and smiled softly into her hand before pulling away. “Hey.”

                Lady cleared her throat, swallowing down the flush that threatened to rise on her cheeks. “What did you two even do? You were gone a while.” In the corner of her eye, she could see Dante chuckling as Nero begrudgingly leaned into the gentle touches of calloused hands running through his hair. “Hope things went well. Dante can’t afford to owe us any more money.”

                Trish tilted her head and smiled. “Yeah. Traffic was a bitch.” Ah. So that was it. Feeling herself shrug, she sighed quietly and looked over to the two behind them. “Babysitting Dante was an absolute chore.” At Dante’s middle finger whilst he was watching Nero sip his drink, Trish laughed lightly. “I can’t tell you what we were doing, but it was quite an experience.

                An experience. Lady felt her free hand tightly clench, pissed at the unnecessary flare of jealousy in her system. “I’ll bet.” She hummed. “Now, we were gonna go out? Where to?”

                Sufficiently distracted from her sudden tense, Trish smirked. “To the new club. I know the chick who works there. We get in free. “She chuckled. “Particularly because she thinks you’re cute, Lady.” At that, Dante let out a little laugh that time, and Nero smacked him.

                Lady sighed and squared her shoulders. She would not let her doubts get in the way of her having a good time tonight.

*~*~*

Perhaps, Lady mused, if she had thought this through, she would be in this situation.

**_Push up to my body_ **

**_Sink your teeth into my hot flesh_ **

The beat of the club was heavy and it immediately set her pulse on fire, and as soon as she got her first drink (Four Horsemen) from the eyelash-batting bartender, her entire soul felt alive. She let herself loose in the music, body swaying and the smell of desperate people around her made her pupils dilate until her heterochromia was almost nonexistent, just two endless pools of midnight.

**_Hold me up against the wall_ **

**_Every time I beg give me some more_ **

                Time had blurred, and eventually, so did her worries. She simply let the world around her spin and the lights illuminate every contour of sin in the building. Warm hands soon covered her shoulders, and she turned around to see someone strange, someone new towering over her. She laughed as he said something, and before she knew it, he was close, too close. Unfamiliar hands and unfamiliar lips enveloped her pulse, and suddenly everything felt wrong.

Wait-

Tri-

“You wanna go home with both testicles, fuckbucket?”

Oh shit. She looks over to see Trish standing at about the same height as the man with his hands poisoning her mood. Blinking and clearing her sight, she also sees that she has her gun pressed into his crotch and that the unfortunate man is trembling slightly as he lets go of Lady. Trish nods her head jerkily in the direction of the door, and the ebony haired hunter could say with confidence that she had never seen a man stumble so fast with a hand on his crotch and crying softly.

Turning back to look up at Trish, she expected something with a smirk, but all she got was a stony stare and slight twitching. “Trish?...” Quiet. Why was she quiet? She reached out for Trish’s hand, but when it gripped her own in a too tight fashion and yanked her out of the mass of bodies she realized that she may or may not have fucked up big time. “Hey-Hey, what’s wrong? Trish?”

“You let him touch you.” Trish’s voice was steel, dark and dangerous. Lady swallowed.

“…I didn’t mean to-“ Trish turned her around and pushed her back into a wall, leather clad knee between Lady’s own. Looking around, the ravenette noticed it was the back hallway to the fire exit, hardly ever occupied by the public and even less by the staff. But that fact quickly evacuated her mind when her eyesight became enveloped in gold. Gold hair and blazing eyes and everything Lady ever wanted.

                “He touched what was mine.”

                Suddenly the oxygen in Lady’s lungs left her as warm and perfect lips pushed against her own, pushing into her mouth and swiping against her own tongue, making their saliva mix and their bodies press together as if it was the last chance they had to ever be with each other. Her voice leaked out slightly as she eagerly pushed back into the kiss, both eagerly pushing and shoving for dominance neither one was ready to take.

                That is, until a hand cleverly slid down to cup Lady’s ass.

_**Hold me down, and make me scream** _

_**Lay me on the floor** _

                A gasp made its way out of her, and her head fell back at the feeling of right coursing through her heartbeat. This is where she needed to be. This is who she needed to feel. Renewed by that thought, she eagerly pushed her hands into Trish’s hair, tugging it slightly to take a look at all that could currently pressing into her neck and cherry lips leaving marks that could not be hidden, especially by Lady’s taste of clothing.

                Perhaps that’s why it lit her nerves on fire so much.

                Murmured moans of _Trish_ and _oh fuck_ and _keep going please_ echoed through the dimly lit hallway, and in a way, Lady relished in the idea that maybe, just maybe, someone would pass by and just have a cursory glance in if only to see her being so perfectly marked by Trish. To be claimed. The thought of that made her moan and rut slowly into her counterpart. Guessing by the shudder that was earned and the tight squeeze to her ass, the idea was greatly agreed with.

**_Turn me on and take me high_ **

**_Make me beg for more_ **

                “I want to wreck you.” Trish’s voice was heard, and dimly Lady realized that the blonde had been sucking and teasing her nipples through her shirt/jacket. “Make every fucking stranger in this goddamn club know your voice saying my name only.” The fabric was wet and even through it the nubs were peaked and needing some attention without all the clothing in the way. With a breathless moan, she pulled Trish back up towards her and kissed fervently.

                “Do it.” Lady breathed. “Make them all know your name.”

                A growl was heard again, but suddenly the warmth was gone. Lady almost slumped, but Trish caught her. “I can’t. Not when you’re this out of it.” At the ebony haired girl’s head shaking, she sighed and picked her up bridal style. “Four horses was a bad choice. Don’t think I don’t know what you drank.”

                Shit. Trish was right, that drink was a bad idea. Already her head was beginning to hurt quietly, and she groaned, curling into beautiful blonde hair. “Ugh.” She shut her eyes and nuzzled into the gold she was so fond of. When she was carried out of the club, she felt Trish’s chest vibrating and to the rhythm of their beating hearts, Lady was slowly pulled into sleep.

*~*~*

Perhaps Lady should ask for some of those eye covers that Trish owns, she considered as she woke up the next morning. When her eyes opened, they slammed shut again. Yeah. Sunlight can go eat an ass somewhere else.

                The next time she opened her eyes, what came into her vision was two pills, a glass of water, and Trish’s gun. She managed the impossible struggle of sitting up and pulling the blinds closed so she could see and realize that they were for her. Quickly she downed them and finished off the water like it was a godsend, although the god that sent it wasn’t there.

                “What?...” She grumbled slightly, grabbing her shades and putting them on as she sat up a little bit and got out of the bed.(She was pleasantly surprised to find herself in her pajamas and one of Trish’s old tank tops.) When she shuffled down the stairs, something actually smelled… good for once.

                ”Trish?”

                “In here.”

                In the little shabby kitchen sat the blonde, hair in a messy bun and in casual workout attire (Lady swore workout shorts never looked so good). When the shorter of the two shuffled in, she managed a little half smile. “Morning sunshine.” She pulled out a bag and plopped it down, grinning slightly. “I knew you would feel like shit, so I thought it would help you feel like a little less shit.”

                Fast food breakfast. Lady almost moans in happiness and leans over to kiss Trish on the cheek (She had yet to brush her teeth). Plopping down next to her, she grabbed for the food and began to eat hungrily, ignoring the smug yet proud look on Trish’s face at the endless amount of marks she knew to be littering her skin.

                “You’re just a treat in the morning, aren’t you?”

                “MFfhmn.”

                A chuckle warmed Lady’s heart and Trish smooched her bed hair, sticking up like a startled hedgehog. “Right. But what I wanna do right now is give you something.” She rubs the back of her neck and Lady tilts her head, eyes still slightly squinted behind her sunglasses. “Me and Dante went looking for some shopping shit.” Lady’s eyes brightened slightly as Trish gave her a small bracelet with their respective weapons as ornaments dangling from it, intertwined in a way that was impossible to be determined as anything else but romantically. She slipped it on and watched as Trish finally showed one of her real smiles.

                “Thank you.” And her smile brightened. Lady savored the moment, glad that she had in fact, not thought this through. Because if she had, she wouldn’t have been in this situation at all.

And maybe that was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is what went down with nero and dante  
> Itll be mostly sex  
> lol  
> Follow me @shadyfuckr or @ironiclightbulb on twitter for updates!


End file.
